


Philemaphobia

by space0bongo



Series: Five Phobias [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philemaphobia - The fear of kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philemaphobia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I couldn't excorcise from my brain. I'm really sorry.

"So," Clarke says the fifth time Bellamy ducks out of a kiss. "Either there's something wrong with my mouth, or you have a thing against kissing."

"I'm not against kissing," His face darkens with embarrassment. "I just have a thing." He clears his throat. "About the mechanics of it."

"Like a phobia?" She doesn't retreat back into her side of the bed which is something but she doesn't look particularly happy about being near him either.

"I don't like someone else's mouth touching me." He clears this throat when she raises an eyebrow. "Anywhere. I can't stand it."

"Oh." She suddenly looks miserable. "that sucks," When his face burns, "Or , you know, not in your case." She rests her head against his shoulder with a tired sigh. "How do you even have sex with someone without using your mouth?"

"I'm good with my hands," He plays with her hair.

"I'm good with my mouth." She lightly scratches her fingernails across his chest. "You're definitely missing out."

-/-

Clarke sees the porn on Bellamy's laptop a month after they start dating. The videos are all of blonde women being eaten out, interspersed with the odd kissing video. She bites her lip as she closes down the folders and clears her history so he won't be able to tell that she knows. 

That night when he's home and lounging on the couch in his pyjamas and glasses and reading something for his classes, she creeps up and surprises him with a soft kiss to the mouth.

He spends the rest of the night sobbing and scrubbing himself in the bathroom. Clarke doesn't kiss him again.

-/-

The first time Clarke gets a kiss in front of Bellamy, he gets so angry she has to physically restrain him from going after the guy. It's New Years Eve, they're at a party at some club owned by one of Monty's friends, and the guy swoops in after noticing that Clarke's decidedly not being kissed by the guy with his arms around her.

"Relax," She tells him quietly in his ear, careful not to touch with her mouth. "He was drunk. It doesn't mean anything."

"Your lipstick is smeared," He all but growls back, lowering his eyes to glare at her mouth. Her hands fly up to her mouth and she quickly excuses herself to fix it. 

-/-

The night after they break up (after Bellamy *dumps* her 'for her own good' because apparently the ability to kiss is a more important requirement in a partner than being in love with them ) she dresses up to the nines, goes to the bar where he works, and begins to give French kisses like candy. She doesn't touch a drop of alcohol, doesn't need to, her fury drives her on until she feels familiar arms wrap tightly around her waist.

"You've made your point," Bellamy rests his chin on her shoulder, his voice sounding brittle to her ears.

"I'm not trying to make a point," Her voice sounds rough, dangerously close to crying. 

"You made it anyway," He turns his face into her neck, breathing in her skin. Clarke leans back heavily against him; he's spent *hours* at a time inhaling and nuzzling her body and by now she's hard-wired to melt every time his nose even so much as touches her skin. She knows it's a weird kink. "I'm sorry. Take me back?"

"Only if you promise never to do that to me again."

"I promise."

-/-


End file.
